eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett's PMs
UserParody 20:17 You seem so agitated right now. 20:17 Wanna talk about it? 20:17 yes OHF is hosting so SLOW 20:17 and I want to host Dravivor but no one is coming 20:17 gl 20:17 Yeah, I can really tell. 20:18 This is going at like 2 miles per year. 20:18 yes thank you 20:18 I like you ^_^ 20:18 I...*gulps*...like you too ^_^ 20:20 alliance tbh 20:20 Um...sure...! Nautica 20:19 You have an issue with Jeff PrObst? 20:19 we used to date! 20:19 You should talk to ParodyDra about that. 20:19 then I dumped him 20:20 He thinks he's hosting super slow. 20:20 and the poor guy didn't get over it ;3 21:20 So, by your logic, we keep winning because of attractiveness. 21:20 See, there's a flaw in that. 21:20 You can't rely on being aesthetically pleasing to the human eye to suceed in Ovivor challenges. 21:21 Whatever works for you, though. 21:21 I don't dislike you as much as some of the others on this island. 21:21 Hmm, 21:21 well... 21:21 thanks, I suppose! :) 21:21 I'm actually doing well because of my A++ social skills 21:21 but I like you too girl! 21:21 Oh, really? 21:22 My mistake. 21:22 Social skills are very reliable. 21:22 It's the most important element of the Ovivor trifecta. 21:22 You can't pull out a victory if your personality is in need of social skills. 21:23 Why, I definitely agree with you on that 21:23 gj! 21:39 Oh my god, that Knuckles alliance is scary. 21:40 Jules told me that Silver bit someone's...private parts off once. 21:40 ... 21:40 oh 21:40 fuck I hate those people 21:40 they're creepy 21:40 can we get out?! D: 21:40 I've handled midgets who claim to be diabolical but I don't think I can stand sex-hungry idiots. 21:40 I already had to vote one out on a different show. 21:41 oh god 21:41 I feel you sister! 21:41 so maybe we should get Silver out soon 21:42 s/he scares me :| 21:43 I can't even tell the gender. 21:43 That's when you know it's bad. 21:43 EXACTLY 21:43 that makes me sad. 21:43 because I can never know if I should perform sexual acts on them! 21:44 That's never a problem on my mind. 21:44 Boys are okay, but a million dollars is way better. 21:44 heh, yeah, I would like the money 21:44 to brag to prObst! 21:44 ;3 21:44 I really wish I hadn't dumped him sometimes 21:44 Besides, I've never met a guy with intelligence to match mine. 21:44 you know he IS rich and famous... 21:44 but also fat and ugly, so 21:44 what about max?! 21:44 he's a cutie! 21:45 Oh God, you watched that?! 21:45 The word "evil" gives me PTSD. 21:45 I'm so glad I've never had to see him again. 21:45 Ever. 21:45 oh, that's a pity 21:45 he's annoying? aw :( 21:46 he's not as fat as prObst though, i'll give him that 22:02 Hey, Nausea, listen. 22:03 I know you like to cuddle and like being around Romantico, but he's nothing but bad news for you. 22:03 If I were you, I'd completely shut off any romantic possibilities. 22:03 Those just put a major target on your back. 22:03 You can thank me later. 22:03 * Scarlett| adjusts glasses 22:03 Hmm. 22:03 All right 22:03 i'll think about it! thanks! :) 22:04 I'm not out to get you, I'm just trying to warn you. 22:04 oh, no, i totally get it hum 22:04 *hun 22:16 So, Nautica. 22:16 Whose names have you been hearing? 22:16 I've heard Silver and UserParody, and also my own. 22:16 Whose side do you think you'll take tonight? 22:17 Hmm. 22:17 I've been hearing ... nothing! 22:17 all I know is that I'm finna vote for that bitch silver 22:24 I voted for Silver, just to let you know. 22:24 I don't trust her and Jules. 22:24 * Scarlett| adjusts glasses 22:24 I did as well 22:24 :) 22:24 yay! 22:24 They seem like too much of a dynamic duo. 22:25 I can't take that risk letting them stay in the game. 22:25 I've seen that happen before and one of them ended up winning. 22:32 I honestly think that a Pagonging isn't the right path to take right now. 22:32 It's a risk we can't take because then the old Vagar tribe just becomes more dysfunctional internally. 22:32 There's not much to pagong 22:32 I mean, there's 3 on the other time 22:32 It also allows Jules and Silver to remain in the game together. 22:33 They're a power duo. 22:33 true, they gotta get out soon 22:33 Their danger levels are escalating with every passing millisecond. 22:48 Vote for Jules tonight...if they get an idol, they'd play it on Silver. 22:48 We need to split this duo up. 22:49 Good idea! 23:19 Nautica. 23:19 This time, you can order me around for a bit. 23:19 ooh 23:19 Who are you against tonight? 23:19 well, I'm really not sure what's going to happen!! 23:19 well... 23:19 Silver obv 23:19 I've heard Silver and Brook, but Silver's gotta go, I think. 23:20 I agree 23:20 voting for her! xo 23:52 Hey, just gonna cut to the chase here. 23:52 Who's your vote? 23:52 You know... I don't even know 23:52 I've had a feeling it's going to be me 23:52 and actually I don't mind! 23:52 i've accomplished waht I need to accomplish ;) 23:52 *what 23:52 but I'm voting Cazzie cause fuck her 00:09 So, unless you 00:09 are REALLY into quitting a chance 00:09 at a million dollars 00:10 which I was robbed of once, but we'll get to that another time - 00:10 the obvious choice would be Brook...or is it Dominique... 00:10 The weird girl from Streymoy. 00:10 Unless you have other ideas? 00:11 Yeah 00:11 Let's do her! 00:11 Best choice 00:11 Well... 00:11 Actually, if you can change that to Lorrie. 00:11 I don't know, but I guess God's behind her. 00:11 And that makes her a threat. 00:11 Her immunity track record is major. 00:23 Vote. 00:23 For. 00:23 Romantico. 00:23 O... 00:23 I don't care what anyone else tells you. 00:23 kay...? 00:23 um... 00:23 alright? 00:23 :( 00:23 They're all idiots who don't see the clear freaking picture. Avery DramaFlame 20:23 Seems like you've got problems with a lot of people here. 20:23 Wanna talk about it? 20:23 It's okay, I'm not some kooky psychologist or anything. 20:23 No, not really. 20:23 People don't get me. 20:23 At all. 20:23 I can try and get you. 20:23 I'm considering quitting the wiki. 20:23 People say I'm very observant. Silver 20:24 Seems like you've got a lot of crushes out here. 20:24 Y'know, showmances don't really serve a good purpose except for an auto-alliance. 20:24 i do not have crushes 20:25 my bf is cheating on me 20:25 They just make you a ubiquitous target. 20:25 *kisses scarlett* 20:25 * Scarlett| wipes saliva off of her face 20:25 Um...no thanks. Romantico 20:26 You asked everyone to keep their hands off of you when we were at camp. 20:26 Is that, like, a major problem? 20:26 I knew a girl who had major claustrophobia once. 20:27 ROMANTICO HAS NO FLAWS 20:27 HE JUST WISHES THE LADIES DO NOT HARM THEMSELVES FIGHTING OVER ME 20:32 Um... 20:32 Wow. 20:32 Sounds like you're really concerned for other people's well being. 20:32 That's so charitable. 20:33 YES ROMANTICO IS CHARITABLE 20:33 I ENJOY YOU SCARLETT 20:33 YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE AT THE MOMENT 20:33 * Scarlett| snickers 20:33 I enjoy myself a lot, too. 20:33 Sometimes more than I should. 20:37 SCARLETT YOUR INTELLECT MATCHES ROMANTICO'S 20:38 DO YOU WISH TO BE SOULMATES AND ALLIES? 20:38 Soulmates? 20:38 Well, showmances do nothing good for you in the game. 20:38 ROMANTICO DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT SORT OF WAY 20:38 Sure, they give you an easy choice to bring with you to the final two, but they create an auto-target on your back until you split up. 20:38 Allies, yes. 20:38 TRUTH BE TOLD ROMANTICO IS AFRAID OF THE IDEA OF BEING WITH A WOMAN 20:38 Soulmates, wait until after post-production and then we'll talk. 20:38 BUT ROMANTICO MUST NEVER ADMIT THAT NO FOR IT IS MY WHOLE LIFE'S WRK TO WOO FEMALES 20:41 Um... 20:42 Such an ambitious goal. 20:42 But with a heart like yours, I think it's definitely in reach. 20:56 WHY THANK YOU VERY MUCH 20:56 ROMANTICO IS GLAD TO HEAR SUCH COMFORTING WORDS FROM SUCH A TALENTED AND BEAUTIFUL GIRL 20:56 * Romantico offers a friendly handshake 20:56 Why thank you for the compliment! 20:56 * Scarlett| returns the handshake 20:57 It's great to see that other people can still recognize intelligence as gifted as mine when they see it. 20:57 ROMANTICO THANKS YOU! *wipes off hand with a baby wipe* 21:00 My hands are clean, but I like how concerned you are with your personal hygeine. 21:00 That's really gonna get the ladies going. 21:00 * Scarlett| adjusts glasses 22:05 Romantico, I know you want to be with the ladies, but listen up. 22:05 Showmances are never. 22:05 Ever. 22:05 A good thing on television. 22:05 Other people might notice that you and Nautica like cuddling with each other and realize something's up/ 22:05 This is just a friendly warning. 22:05 I'm not against you in any way. 22:05 ROMANTICO IS NOT ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WITH NAUTICA 22:05 It's just that your social patterns indicate an ulterior motive to playing this game other than winning the million dollars. 22:05 I know, I'm just saying that if you were to be involved, then it might create problems. 22:06 Remember, I'm on your side. 22:06 I AM PRETTY SURE SHE HAS BELIEVED IN IT AND IS MAKING IT SEEM TRUE IN HER HEAD 22:06 I DO SCARLETT 22:11 WHO SHALL WE VOTE TONIGHT IF WE LOSE 22:12 THERE GOES WHO I WANTED TO VOTE FOR 22:13 PERHAPS BREIGHTON 22:13 HIS POSITIVE ATTITUDE COULD MAKE HIM A THREAT 22:13 I don't know, actually. 22:13 Multiple people on this team scare me. 22:14 For instance, Silver has bitten people 22:14 hard. 22:14 Hard enough to remove external organs. 22:14 SILVER IS ALSO IN A SHOWMANCE WITH BRENT 22:14 USER PARODY IS TRYING TO VOTE FOR YOU 22:15 (vote him out because Uer Parody is a terrible character oops) 22:20 VOTE USER PARODY WITH ME TONIGHT 22:20 PLEASE 22:20 I'm looking at the odds right now. 22:20 I have to make sure that I don't go home. 22:21 JULES AND NAUTICA ARE VOTING WITH ME I'M PRETTY SURE 22:21 Jules and Silver are with you. 22:21 I know that much. 22:21 (I believe we have majority 22:22 (wait there's 9 correct) 22:22 (So we don't but ehatever) 22:31 I guess the wish was granted tonight. 22:31 I'm still wary of Silver and Jules, though. 22:32 I'd REALLY like to break them up at tribal council tonight. 22:32 SILVER WAS WITH BRENT NOT JULES I BELIEVE 22:32 WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BREAK THEM UP 22:35 Best friends are just as powerful as boyfriends. 22:35 TRUE 22:35 AS LONG AS YOU INFORM ME WHO YOU ARE GOING TO VOTE NEXT TIME 22:35 I DIDN;T KNOW WE WERE VOTING SILVER 22:36 I had to make a decision for my game. 22:36 You ended up getting what you wanted, which is good! 22:36 But...please just see the facts this time! ^_^ 22:36 I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU NOT GET OUT 22:37 I understand, and I thank you for being... *gulps* so kind and looking out for me! 22:38 But there's a new danger in the game and I can't stand to see it survive next tribal. 22:38 Alright I'll help you out next time :) 22:38 Just help me out alright 22:38 And I'll try to help you as well 22:38 he said in caps 22:50 WHO ARE YO VOTING 22:50 Jules. 22:50 If they get an idol, it'd be played on Silver. 22:50 We need to split this duo up tonight or else something bad might happen. 22:50 ALRIGHT 22:50 We have the numbers, I secured them before the challenge even started. 22:50 I'm glad to know you're on board ^_^ 23:17 MAY WE VOTE SILVER TONIGHT? 23:18 Yep! 23:18 I think that's a safe and good vote. 23:21 You're... 23:21 * Scarlett| forces a smile 23:21 Really smart for thinking of it! 23:30 WE SHOULD VOTE OUT JUNGLEPUSSY 23:30 WE DON'T NEED ANY TRASHY DANCING HERE 23:30 Agreed, she's fairly vulgar. 23:30 Not a great source of social interaction. 23:52 Who do you recommend we eliminate tonight? 23:53 WE MIGHT AS WELL WEED OUT THE REMAINING SETHOYS 23:53 SINCE WE HAVE NUMBERS 23:53 There's a strong chance that Cazzie will get a lot of votes. 23:53 I say we pile onto her. 23:53 HOWEVER IF YOU ARE ABLE TO GET NUMBERS FOR US TO BETRAY A VAGRA WE SHOULD DO THAT 23:53 ALRIGHT 23:53 I'LL GO WITH YOU 23:53 GOOD IDEA 23:53 We can betray a Vagar tomorrow night. 23:53 Trust me, I'm always up for the ambush. 23:54 The thrill of taking someone's million dollars right from under them and... 23:54 Oh, sorry, I got carried away. 23:54 We should get Lorrie out whenever we get a chance 23:54 She's a strong competitor no matter if it's her God or just luck 23:55 I normally don't believe in this kind of stuff, but God's on her side. 00:10 Who are we voting tonight? 00:10 What have you heard about the vote? 00:10 Nothing so far 00:11 I'm pretty out of the loop right now 00:11 Let's try to get Lorrie out 00:11 I'm pretty sure I can round up two more votes 00:11 I think I can get Nautica and Xiang. 00:12 I GOT NAUTICA AND SOSO TO VOTE WITH US 00:13 Stellar. 00:13 Nautica agreed with me as well. 00:13 Xiang's hesitant but that doesn't matter. 00:15 I'M GLAD YOU AND I HAVE PATCHED THINGS UP SCARLETT 00:15 YOU HADLY SEEM TO GET MAD AT me ANYMORE 00:15 I made sure Brook is getting the other votes. 00:15 AND I THANK YOU FOR THAT 00:15 GREAT 00:15 So that the double tribal doesn't hurt this plan 00:15 and we can turn on Lorrie in cold blood. 00:15 I've got not issue going to extremes. 00:16 AN ANNOYANCE AND A THREAT BOTH GONE IN ONE NIGHT 00:22 XIANG TONIGHT? 00:24 Yeah. 00:24 Sure. 00:24 Whatever. Xiang 20:42 I heard you talking about your dead ex-boyfriend. 20:43 That's so awful, I... hope you're okay. 20:43 * Scarlett| adjusts glasses 20:43 Oh. 20:43 That's okay. 20:43 I hope he wasn't too aesthetically pleasing to your mental standards. 20:43 I kind of moved on after high school, and now I have a husband. 20:43 Heartbreak's one of the worst emotions to ever feel. 20:44 One that doesn't try to rob gas stations. 20:44 Oh, cool. 20:44 What about you, romance-wise? 20:44 I've never engaged in any sort of romantic involvement, let alone matrimony. 20:50 Oh. 20:50 That's okay, I didn't start dating until my senior year of high school. 20:50 I didn't really start dating...ever. 20:50 Though I was on a show where some people thought I was dating a midget. 20:50 Needless to say, it wasn't my favorite moment ever. 20:55 Respectable, I guess. 20:55 I can't tell you how many times I've wished I wasn't romantically interested in anyone. 20:55 But I guess everything just worked itself out... 20:56 I've had crushes on boys before, but they've always been more attractive than intelligent. 20:59 Oh, I know that feeling. 20:59 I once dated this football player in college. 21:00 Rich, buff, and handsome, but not a brain cell in his body. 21:00 Ugh, I despise people who can't produce a simple intelligent sentence. 21:00 It's the worst. 22:15 Scarlett. 22:15 I think we need to vote off Silver. 22:15 I never see her around camp, and when I do, she's making out with someone. 22:16 She's bitten people's private parts off before. 22:16 But I've heard I'm a target too, and that's scary. 22:17 I've heard my name around, too. 22:17 I hope this isn't scattered, like Streymoy so often is. 22:19 I've heard Jules enough to assume he's a safe vote. 22:19 Want to go for him? 22:20 I have no idea. 22:20 Jules and Silver are voting for UserParody. 22:20 Romantico is as well, I think. 22:20 Lorrie and Nautica are voting for Silver. 22:20 UserParody is voting for one of us. 22:20 Of course, this is just what I've been hearing around. 22:20 If we vote for him, there may be a chance of 4-3-2...? 22:21 What about Brighton? 22:22 I don't know... 22:22 I'm going for Silver. 22:22 S/he just has too many ties with other people like Jules. 22:22 I think it's smartest to break them up, don't you think? 22:22 It's a calculated risk that I'm willing to take. 22:22 Much more safe than mutinying. 22:23 Same here. 22:23 I just hope 4 is enough tonight. 22:24 It might be. 22:24 Whatever happens, we're safe. 22:30 So, quick question! 22:31 Would you be up for trying to split up Silver and Jules again? 22:31 Now's the time to do it, they're a tight-knit bond. 22:32 I agree. 22:32 We probably could easily get the votes to take them out next Tribal... 22:33 I'm working on that as we speak. 22:49 Vote for Jules tonight. 22:49 If that power duo gets an idol, they'd play it on Silver... 22:49 We need to remove this threat from the game and I know you agree. 22:49 Good thinking. 22:49 Who do you think we have besides the two of us? 22:50 Everyone from Vagar except Brighton. 23:19 So, I take it Silver is on death row? 23:20 Yeah. 23:20 She bothers me a lot with her limited intellect. 23:20 Not my favorite person on the island. 23:52 So, who do you recommend voting for tonight? 23:54 Who do you think we should target tonight? 23:55 I heard Cazzie's getting a bunch of votes. 23:55 I recommend we eliminate her. 00:10 Have you heard anything about the vote? 00:11 As of yet, no... 00:12 Well, I have an idea. 00:12 Biggest threat left? 00:12 Lorrie. 00:12 Look at her immunity record. 00:12 She's got a lot of positive energy from her praying and stuff. 00:12 You're right, but... 00:13 I don't know, I just don't feel right voting for former Vagar. 00:13 It's the sensible thing to do, though. Lorrie it is. 00:13 You know, you're right, but you have to be cutthroat sometimes to snag a million dollars. 00:13 Going to extremes...not out of the question. 00:23 XIANG. THIS IS IMPORTANT. 00:23 I NEED YOU TO VOTE OUT ROMANTICO. 00:23 HE'S AN IMMUNITY THREAT WHO THINKS HE RUNS THIS THING. 00:24 If not? 00:24 I'll personally make sure you don't make it to the next immunity challenge. 00:24 You're right. 00:24 For medical reasons. 00:24 He's way too much of a threat socially-- whoa 00:25 Um, okay then... 00:25 Romantico, it is. 00:25 That's right. 00:25 Write his name down nice and slowly. 00:26 Are you DOING it yet? 00:27 I did already, don't worry. 00:27 Good. 00:27 You better had have. Jules 20:54 Having trouble finding your friends? 20:54 Sounds like a major issue. 20:55 I can... *gulps* help you look if you want! 20:55 * Scarlett| forces a smile 20:55 <___Jules____> well 20:55 <___Jules____> Joe is in the hospital 20:55 <___Jules____> :( 20:56 Wow. 20:56 What happened to him? 20:58 <___Jules____> he ate silvers private parts and got herpes 20:58 <___Jules____> :( 20:59 He...ate... 20:59 * Scarlett| shudders 21:00 What kind of world do you live in where your friends eat other people's...things? 21:33 <___Jules____> scarlett 21:33 <___Jules____> i think you should join an alliance with me 21:33 <___Jules____> :o 21:34 That'd be... 21:34 *gulp* 21:34 cool...! 21:34 <___Jules____> yay! 21:34 <___Jules____> join this #Kucnkles 21:35 * Scarlett| adjusts glasses Lorrie Meyers 22:13 I didn't think you had it within yourself to pull off an individual win, but I underestimated your personal prowess. 22:13 I suppose I owe you an apology. 22:13 I don't have it in me. 22:13 But you know who gave me the STRENGTH I needed to pull through? 22:14 * Scarlett| sighs 22:14 Let me guess. 22:14 God? 22:14 It's funny. 22:14 I have not lost a SINGLE challenge yet -- that can't be said by anybody else here. 22:14 And yet, you still doubt Him. 22:14 Why? 22:15 I don't doubt Him. 22:15 I just think there are more reliable ways to win certain challenges. 22:15 Well, anyway... thanks for your congratulations. 22:15 But there's nothing besides recognition that can assist you in winning a challenge. 22:15 So I guess He was on your side today. 22:15 Well, you're learning. 22:15 That's my job here. 22:15 :) 22:17 Yeah, don't get ahead of yourself. 22:17 Listen, Scarlett. 22:17 Down to what actually matters, the vote. 22:17 Oh. 22:17 Yes? 22:17 I've heard that the targets are Silver, UserParody, and myself. 22:17 Which side do you happen to be on tonight? 22:17 Well. 22:17 I'll be honest with you. 22:17 Or, rather, which side does He command you to be on? 22:17 I WAS going to vote you off. 22:17 But... 22:18 I'm starting to see more in you than I thought was there. 22:18 You're learning, Scarlett, you really are. 22:18 So my question is... who do YOU think should go tonight? 22:18 I...honestly think Silver should go. 22:18 Anyone who uses their teeth to remove their external organs scares me to no end. 22:18 Even moreso than my previous television appearances scare myself. 22:20 Silver it is! 22:20 I'm beginning to like you, Scarlett. 22:21 Don't show me I'm wrong. 22:21 Honestly, I'm beginning to warm... *gulps* up to you too. 22:33 So... 22:33 Where do your loyalties lie? 22:33 Overall. 22:33 My loyalties currently lie within myself, as trust is a detrimental thing, but that's not to say that I'm against you right now. 22:33 I'm currently against Silver and Jules. 22:34 Silver should have been voted out last night and she wasn't/. 22:34 A power duo is still in the game and it hasn't been broken up yet. 22:34 That's a major problem. 22:34 Every day, the danger of keeping them in the game increases by approximately 8.5%. 22:34 Give it a few more days and they'll be half of the final four. 22:34 You're right, that is a danger. 22:34 I've seen it occur firsthand. 22:35 But they seem like good people... 22:35 Don't you think? 22:35 Silver? 22:35 Silver? 22:35 She bit someone's genitals off. 22:36 ... Point taken. 22:36 I'll pray tonight and get back to you, I suppose. 22:36 But we don't want to lose sight that the other tribe has 3 people. 22:36 They could snake their way to the final 3 if we're not careful. 22:48 Vote for Jules tonight. 22:48 If they get an idol, they'd play it on Silver. 22:48 Okay 22:48 That's smart. 22:48 This is a dangerous duo that can't stay any longer. 22:48 Glad you agree. 22:48 I seem to be left in the dark by God today... 22:49 I feel like he's testing me. 22:49 But I'm sure what you say is right. 22:49 Right? 22:49 Right. 22:49 I'm not God but I hope I can help you... 22:49 *gulps* 22:49 see Him through this game! 22:50 Of course. 22:50 Are you sure we have numbers? 22:51 I'm sure. 22:51 I'm 110% sure. 22:51 And that's mathematically impossible. 22:51 Brighton is on our side, too. 22:51 In case you didn't know. 22:52 Great. 22:52 Who else is in this alliance? 22:52 By extension of you. 22:52 Everyone from Vagar except Jules/Silver. 22:58 Good job. 22:58 Thanks, but... *gulps* I couldn't have done it without your help. 22:58 * Scarlett| forces a smile 22:58 Of course. 22:58 :) 22:59 (CONF): I don't know why I feel God has left me in the dark... now, I only have Scarlett to rely on. 22:59 (CONF): But wait! She's no god. Why am I worshipping her? 22:59 (CONF): I just don't know... 23:16 ? 23:16 I'm honestly just feeling Brook...or Dominique...or whatever personality she decides to create next. 23:17 The MPD thing's been done before and it sucked. 23:17 (hey are you going to do an Evil Scarlett OTTNNN breakout) 23:18 (possibly :P) 23:18 But I've heard Silver's name thrown around. 23:18 Right. 23:18 So Silver or Brook? 23:18 Personally? I don't care which one goes. 23:18 But let's just vote...Silver, I guess, anyway. 23:18 I think more people will vote for Silver 23:18 I don't care for either. 23:18 yeah 23:18 Good! 23:18 :) 23:52 Who are we voting? 23:52 I'm not sure. 23:53 I'm 49% sure that Cazzie is getting most of the votes. 23:53 I'm totally okay with that. 00:12 who r we voting 00:12 The weird girl from Streymoy. 00:12 I've got no clue what her name is because she continues to alter her identity. 00:12 Who?? 00:12 oh 00:12 Brook 00:12 kk Brighton 22:47 Congrats, Scarlett! :D 22:47 Thanks, Brighton. 23:30 Who's next? 23:31 I heard Junglepussy. 23:31 She's not the greatest option for social interaction. 23:31 Sounds like a great idea to me, Mrs. Leader. ^^ 23:32 I don't think I'm the leader, necessarily. 23:32 Yes, it's fun to be in power, but I'm no authority figure. 23:32 If that is what you believe, then I will respect it. 23:32 Thank you, Scarlett. :) 23:33 * Scarlett| adjusts glasses 23:33 Can I... ask you something? 23:34 Uh...depends on the question. 23:34 But ask away! 23:35 I feel as if.. I'm in danger. is this true? Have I done something that I shouldn't have to another that you may have picked up on? 23:36 Well, honestly, I've never heard your name getting thrown around by anyone except Jules and Silver. 23:36 Xiang brought you up once, but only because we were having difficulty picking anyone as a target, so I don't think there was any animosity involved in her statement. 23:37 I understand. 23:38 I really appreciate your analysis and opinion. ^^ 23:38 It's no problem. 23:38 I never lie to people, I just make certain details irrelevant. 23:38 That's not the case this time, though. 23:39 That's all I've heard. 00:14 Who are you voting for? 00:14 Probably the last girl from Streymoy. 00:14 I can't bother to learn her name because she constantly alters her identity. 00:15 She started off as Brook and now she's Dominique? 00:15 It doesn't bug my intellect because it's not a difficult challenge to remember her name, but it's honestly just irritating. 00:16 Still feel like I'm in danger... o well. ._. 00:16 Thanks for your insight, Scarlett.